1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chair controls, and more particularly to a vary compact chair control of neat appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many chair controls are known in the art. They involve a variety of sizes and shapes and mechanisms. A reference to any specific number of patents in this art could be misleading because of the possible omission of some other chair control which someone might consider relevant. One control of which we are aware and which was a step in the direction of attractive design and compact construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 213,494.
Despite the many efforts toward simplified, more reliable, inexpensive, and attractive chair controls, further improvement was needed and the result is the present invention.